Parfois
by Rosaliarouge
Summary: Gundam Tanaka détestait les "parfois", surtout quand ils consernaient son petit-ami décédé Kazuichi Souda.


Peut-être qu'il aurait du être plus attentif. Peut-être que ça l'aurait sauvé.

Même après un an, Gundam Tanaka s'en voulait encore. Ce n'était pas sa faute, mais il se sentait responsable quand même. Il aurait dû posé plus de questions quand il voyait les bleus et les cicatrices sur son corps. Il aurait dû insister quand il lui répondait que ce n'était rien. Il aurait du le forcer à rester avec lui ce soir là. Il aurait dû. Mais il ne la pas fait. Et maintenant, son petit-ami était mort.

Il avait essayé de le ramener à la vie avec des rituels. Il avat essayé de remonter le temps pour tout empêcher. Il avait otut essayé, mais sa magie noir refusait de marcher.

Il avait perdu l'amour de sa vie ce soir là, et rien ne pourrait le ramener. Même si il savait que son tueur allait aller en prison pendant plusieurs années, ça ne semblait pas assez pour lui. Même si il restait en prison pour toujours, ça ne ramènerait jamais Kazuichi Souda.

Ce soir là, ils avaient passé le début de soirée ensemble avec le reste de leur classe. Ils étaient tous chez Miss Sonia, sa Dark Lady comme il l'appelait, et ils regardaient des films d'horreur. Tout ce passait bien. Saoinji se moquait des gestes prévisibles des personnages principaux des films. Sonia était captivé par le film. Akane et Nekomaru se retenait tant bien que mal de crier sur les personnages du film des choses comme "Pas par là !" ou "Derrière toi !". Certains comme Chiaki et Kuyuhiko s'étaient endormis dès le début du film et Peko veillait sur eux tel une mère. Et puis il y avait les personnes comme Mikan et Souda qui sursautait à chaque seconde du film. Gundam avait envie de rire en remarquant que Souda passait plus de temps à cacher son visage dans la son écharpe plutôt qu'à regarder le film. Mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, au moins il avait une excuse pour serrer le mécanicien contre lui, tout en veillant à ne pas le toucher directement avec sa peau. Même si il était en couple, ses veines étaient encore remplis de poison.

Après avoir regardé trois film (respectivement Saw, You're next et La cabane dans les bois), le portable de Kazuichi a sonné et il est partit répondre dans le cuisine pour ne pas déranger les autre. Alors que Sonia mettait un nouveau film dans le lecteur DVD, Souda à déclaré qu'il devait rentré chez lui pour une urgence.

-Tu dois vraiment partir mortel ? Demanda Gundam en regardant son petit ami. Le "mortel" fit soupirer Souda mais il savait que Gundam aurait du mal à se passer de ce surnom, même après plus de trois ans de relation.

-Ouais, j'ai pas trop le choix. On se voit demain matin.

Et Souda partit, sans savoir qu'il ne reverrait personne le lendemain.

Le lendemain, Gundam arriva en cours sans voir son petit-ami. Toute la classe a été inquiète vus qu'il ne répondait à personne. Et puis ils avaient découvert ce que leur ami était mort.

C'était brusque. Trop brusque. Au début, Gundam a refusé de l'accepter, pensant que c'était juste une stupide blague d'humain. Il n'a compris que c'était la réalité que quand, à la pause du midi, Sonia lui a demandé de s'asseoir avec elle et lui a dit en le regardant droit dans les yeux "Souda est vraiment mort Gundam, je suis désolée". Et alors, pour la première fois depuis des années, Gundam à pleuré. Pas beaucoup, mais il a pleuré quand même. Sonia l'a prit dans ses bras et ils sont restés comme ça pendant un long moment.

Pourtant, un an après le drame, Gundam espérait encore secrètement, qu'un jour, son stupide petit-ami mécanicien arriverait chez lui et râlerait sur les nouveaux animaux qu'il avait ramené aujourd'hui. Parfois quand il se réveillait, il avait encore l'habitude de prendre son portable et d'envoyer un message à Kazuichi pour savoir si il dormait encore, et puis il se rappelait et soupirait. Parfois il rêvait de lui, de ses habitudes, de ses baisers, de ses câlins et de ses caresses. Parfois il regardait les vieilles photos d'eux et voulait tout détruire. Parfois, même ses animaux ne lui donnait pas le réconfort qu'il avait avec Souda. Parfois, il souhaiterais que les parfois n'existe pas.

Mais ils existent. Et les "parfois" qu'il détestait le plus, sont les " _parfois il se demandait pourquoi il était mort._ " et les " _parfois il aurait aimé le rejoindre pour toujours._ ".


End file.
